


Wannabe Heroes

by Alexisblade



Series: Heroes Arc [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexisblade/pseuds/Alexisblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of So Called Avengers. In Which we find out what is happening in the after math of the Save New York Battle and there after. New villains will appeaer and pasts will come into light. What will happen??? Stay tuned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Full Circle

It's hard to image all the things people would go through just to save the lives of those they care for. The horror, the pain, and the heartache they feel must be excruciatingly terrifying. Though somehow, someway, they find the will to overcome the odds and do what is necessary. These people are by no means true heroes but the acts they do are what define them as such. No one's ever born a hero but the things they do for others and not themselves, is what makes them heroes. Look at Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, or even the Black Widow. They sure as hell weren't born heroes but the choices seen in recent years have changed all that, dispute their given weaknesses.

As many will know, every hero has their own weaknesses. Each is different to that hero, take Captain America for instance. His just so happens to be the well-being of that of his teammates. Then the heartache from the loss of his girlfriend's betrayal. Now, Widow is different in her own way because hers are more a handful of individuals then that of the whole team. These given few are the only ones she would ever lay down her life for; these few are her one and only weakness. Now, as for Hawkeye, his weakness differs just slightly from Widow's. The only difference being that he prioritizes the love of those he calls family while Widow is more about loyalty and honor much like that of a samurai.

As Clint's weakness makes its presence shown, Tasha and Tora are right there. Their hands on his shoulder as they watch the only person strong enough to keep them together, bleeding out in his arms. Lucifer's demand has Clint handing her over to him. Lucifer's eyes tear up, his hand on her side as her blood slips through his fingers. Lex' face grows increasingly pale, he makes a decision to get her to SHIELD. So he has Hulk move just slightly before disappearing through his shadow.

Lucifer disappears just as Via and Jas show up. "Where's Lex at? We saw her go down. Is she okay? What happened?" They both say. They look between Clint and Tasha until Tasha speaks. "Well, Clint might die soon." Via looks at Jas, as they share a look before looking at Clint. "She's that bad?" they say in unison. Tasha just nods, as Via and Jas just shake their heads. "Well, Clint, it was nice knowing ya," replies Via.

Clint lets out a sigh only because he knows they're right. He's gonna die, he just hopes he will get to find out if shes Ok before he does. So it's in that moment, that Tony and Steve just stare dumb found, mouths hanging open. Widow smirks as she replies, "Oh, close you're mouths boys." Steve and Tony just look at each other, turning to look at Clint and Tasha. "What just happened?" they both say simultaneously. Clint just sighs while Tasha is trying not to laugh. Clint just looks at them, replying.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Just know that he got her to a SHIELD doctor the quickest way possible," Clint says sounding depressed. "Oh, don't worry about him. He knows he's not gonna die just yet. Not until she's out of the woods anyway," comes Tasha's happiest reply. "Why is Clint going to die?" comes Steve's wondering question. "Oh because he let her get hurt. But guys, we need to grab Loki and go now" Tasha states, looking around.

Tony steps in front of Tasha, "No, I want some answers who was that? How did he get Lex to shield?" "Yea" cap says in agreement. "That was a SHIELD agent. Other than that, I cant tell you anymore cause its classified," Tasha says. Cap glares at her, "I'm sick of continually hearing that." Clint steps up to Cap, "Enough, if you want to find out more then take it up with Fury when we get back to base. Right now, we need to go cause I need to find out what's going on with Lex." Tony sighs. "Fine lets go and Clint I'm sorry she got hurt."

It doesn't take them long to grab a still dizzy Loki and get to back to SHIELD. Most of the team going with Thor to put Loki in a cell while Clint all but runs into the hospital ward. Here he finds out what room Lex is in, only to realize that the entire West ward is her's. 'Yup, Fury is preparing for the war that will come,' Clint thinks as he heads to Lex' room. It doesn't take him long to get there, all the while lost in thought. That is until he hears the voice speak. "She'll be alright, Clint. You know as well as I, if not better that SHIELD only gets the best of the best when it comes to these kinds of things. She's in great hands," whispers Via from behind him. Clint stays quiet, still in a bit of shock by her sudden appearance, gives Via a slight nod of agreement, knowing she's right.

Lex is in the best hands possible. Though, the moment another voice reaches his ear, tears start to form in his eyes. "They're taking her to the OR," Lucifer's voice breaks causing tears to flow down his cheeks. "YOU HAD ONE FUCKING JOB, BARTON," he screams at Clint. Clint, glares and gets in his face. "Yeah, but I'm not the one who took her in the first place," Clint yells back. "Why do continually bring that up? That was over 7 years ago and you know that wasn't even really me. Via and Jase just sigh before stepping in between them. Each taking one, pulling them apart.

"LUCIFER!" Jas screams, "Now, is not the time for your stupid shit." Her glare dares him to challenge her. Lucifer calms slightly, knowing she's right. That Lex needs him more, so he lets Jas lead him into the empty hospital room. Meanwhile Via takes Clint to the cafeteria, to cool down and get control of himself. While they sit there, she wonders if the stoic Clint Barton knows why hes having such a hard time controlling his emotions but Via knows the reason. Clint has just realized that he can't lose Lex, he just can't. He needs her by his side.

While Via sits there quietly, Clint is thinking back to the day when he first met her. when she was still just this sly girl outside her hometown mall. While he sits there lost in his memories, he fully realizes that she is not that silly little girl anymore. It brings just the tiniest sparkle to his eyes as he thinks about how much she has grown and how much she has impacted the lives of those around her.

While Clint is siting there reminiscing, the rest of the team arrives at Lex' room to find Lucifer and Jas just sitting there but no Clint or Lex. "What happened?" Tony asks Jas walking toward her and the still unknown figure sitting next to her. "Lex is still in surgery. We haven't heard anything yet," Jas tells him. Lucifer, not saying a word, looks on with a blank expression.

Hearing that there's no word yet, doesn't sit well with Tora. She is the first to leave the room. With Thor, following after. Tasha, taking Bruce with her, takes their leave from the room. Knowing full well that Lucifer needs his space. 'Lex better make it through this or there will be more than one life lost' she thinks, dragging Bruce behind her. Steve and Tony, being stupid and curious, stay behind. Each thinking that they can get this mysterious person to talk. Yeah, needless to say that doesn't go as planned.

For you see, these two idiots spend the next twenty minutes trying to get him to talk because well, they had questions for him. Jas just sits there, watching them as they try oh so hard. For you see, she just lets them continue cause As they continually try and fail it has her snickering from behind her hands. 'oh boys if only you knew that you have no chance of getting him to speak till he finds out if his sister is Ok'.

While the boys continue their failed attempt's Tora has made it to the roof trying find a quiet place to think and contemplate about what she could have done differently that would have stopped Lex from getting hurt. She is almost completely lost in her melancholy thoughts when she hears the roof door open and Thor call out to her in a quiet voice, "Miss Tora are you Ok? She sighs and then looks at him trying to hold her composure, "I'm as good as can be expected."

Thor walks a little closer trying to think of exactly what to say "i can understand that, me and my brother weren't always enemies there was a time I would have gladly died for him and even now with all hes done I still love him, so I can understand your worry". She sighs and tries to hold back her tears and tries not to show her watery eyes to Thor. "its not just worry Thor" she says glad that he can still keep her voice steady. "Then what is it dear Tora" he says as he gets a little closer almost within arms reach at this point. Tora loses a bit of her composer at this man who is slowly worming his way into her heart.

"Because that should be me in there and not her I should have been there to protect her I'm the eldest, it's my job." Thor takes the last step and wraps his arms around her cupping her face in his large hand tilting her head up to look at him. Using his thumb to to wipe away the tears that he sees starting to fall down her cheek. "Dear Tora, I know it is difficult but we were in the middle of battle. From what I saw, your sister is a fierce warrior. You couldn't do anything and do you really think your sister would want you to beat yourself up?"

Tora looks deep into his sky blue eyes nearly getting lost in their depth. "Why do you care so much?" Thor smiles a little leaning down and right before their lips meet he whispers, " cause I'm falling in love with you, my dear Tora." Even though, she is very surprised she can't help but get lost in the feeling of his lips on hers. Suddenly, all her worry starts to ease. She even starts to think that maybe, just maybe there is hope for her happiness.

A couple hours pass with everyone still in their perspective bubbles, worried and fearing the worst. Tasha is with Bruce, Clint stays in the cafeteria with Via avoiding his impending death by the hands of Lucifer. Back in Lex' room, the idiotic boys have finally stopped firing unanswered questions at the stoic and unresponsive executioner. Now, Tony is talking with Jas talking in hushed tones.

Cap though decided to take a seat next to the stoic figure, trying to figure him out. Although, the reality of it was for some strange reason he couldn't take his eyes off of this strange man. From his pure white hair with a streak of black, blue, red, and purple that looked to be about waist length but was tied up in a high ponytail still from the fight. Or maybe it was his weird and fascinating eyes. His right eye was pure white Cap tried to find a iris but no matter how hard he looked he couldn't see one. His left eye was the same way, only solid black.

All the while, cap was wondering why this man captivated his attention. Especially after everything that just happened with Becca. To a point, he was still worried about her and wanted to find out exactly what happened. Though even with all of that, he just couldn't bring himself to look away from this strange man sitting next to him. Cap was so focused that when the door opened and Lex was wheeled in, he jumped. The man next to him jumped as well.

As the doctor walked in behind Lex' bed, Lucifer ran up to him and immediately started asking him questions. The doctor though raised his hand and said, "She is Ok at the moment." "What do you mean at the moment?" Lucifer interrupts. "Their were some complications during the surgery," the doctor tries to continue. Tony then interrupts, "what do you mean complications?"

The doctor then sighs, "if you would let me get a word in, I would tell you." Everyone got very silent as they waited for the doctor to continue. The doctor then took a breath before continuing. "Because of how long miss Blade waited before coming in she lost allot of blood. Because of the depleted amount of blood being supplied to her brain she has slipped into a coma." Lucifer then raises his voice "Is she going to be ok?"

The doctor then sighs, stating, "I don't know unfortunately." "She could pull through but right now what she needs is rest and if I may offer some advice?" the doctor continues. "Talk to her. It can sometimes help bring patients back." Tony then speaks up, "So, there is hope then? Right doc?" The doctor smiles at Tony, "There is always hope, Mr. Stark." The doctor then walks out of the room while the reality of everything starts to sink in on the inhabitants of the room.

Jas then sighs, kisses Tony on the cheek before stating, "I'm gonna go find Clint and Via." Tony smiles, giving her a small hug before she walks out the door patting Lucifer on the back as she goes. Lucifer sighs heavily before walking over, grabbing a chair, putting it next to Lex' bed. "Someone should also try and find the tiger bitch and let her know" Lucifer says as he sits down.

Lucifer then hears someone else leaving the room as he reaches over and grabs her left hand holding it in both of his. As he's holding her hand, he feels something strange and looks down at her hand. As soon as his eyes focus on her hand, he sees the ring on her finger and chuckles slightly. "Oh Birdboy is so gonna die and sis if you can hear me, I hope you know your not free from blame either." Lucifer sighs heavily again, "Just please sis, come back" he falls silent as a tear rolls down his cheek.

A couple minutes pass in complete silence before Clint runs into he room, directly over to Lex' bed, grabbing her free hand. "Oh Lex, I'm so sorry. Jas told me everything. I knew I should have taken you to the hospital right after it happened. Why did I let you convince me you were ok?" Clint takes a deep breath before continuing, his breath catching a little. "I'm so sorry. Please come back to me. I love you so much, you are my everything." Cap brings Clint over a chair. Clint just sinks down into it, still holding her hand as the tears start to flow freely.

 


	2. The Fight of All Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Lucifer and Clint start World War 3 within a Hospital. Tora has romantic moment with her boyfriend. Lex has to woken up to a war zone only to put an end to it after some time.

Time is the enemy of memory as it seems to be for this group of wanna be heroes. As we all know, Lex landed herself in the hospital due to her stubborn butt refusing help when she was first shot. Then due to blood lost, ended up in a coma. Now, as it were, Lucifer and Clint are beyond worried for her. Having not left her side in well over a week. This has everyone worried because the longer she remains in the coma, the less likely she is to revive. This news has them all worried for the boys’ sake as well.

It’s with this thought in mind, that Tora stands watch over her soon to be brother, her sister, and the thorn in her side. She still doesn’t understand why her damn sister insists on calling him her brother when he’s the one that took away everything she was. Tora’s hand forms into a fist as she drifts back to a time before Lucifer stole everything from her. The simple, quiet life she wanted for all of them was taken the moment he entered the picture. Yeah, you can tell, she really does despise his ass.

She’s still so lost in thought that she doesn’t notice when the doctor enters the room. She does notice the moment he begins to look Lex over though. She watches with interested eyes as he checks everything while talking to the idiots. They are both responsible for what happened over a week ago.

Lucifer when he walked into their lives and Clint, when he got her ass shot. She just sighs, listening to what the doc is telling them. “Are you two every going to leave my ward? NO? Didn’t think so,” he replies, answering his own questions. Knowing full well that neither of the guys will actually answer. As they haven’t spoken or moved in all that time. The doctor just sighs and mumbles, “I’ll going to be happy when she wakes up soon cause then it’ll mean you two will leave my damn ward,” as he walks out the door. Tora just laughs, then realizing what he just said chases after the doctor.

“Does that mean she’s out of the woods now? She’s going to wake up?” she questions when she catches up. “Yes, she should wake anytime now,” the doctor answers. Tora all but runs back to the room. Looking at her sister, forgetting all about the other two, cries, “You better wake soon, sis.” She then pulls out her phone, calling Fury to let him know the good news.

It’s then that she remembers the guys and looks at them. They show no sign of having heard her, so she thinks it’s safe to leave them alone for a few, while she gets some food. Yeah, that ends up being the second biggest mistake she will ever make.

When Tora leaves the room, the realization starts to hit the two men left sitting at the bedside. Slowly, life starts to seep back into their bodies as it fully hits them that Lex is going to be ok. The black cloud that has surrounded them starts to lift. The person that means the world to them, both for very different reasons, is going to be ok. Lucifer cracks a smile, it hurting his mouth a little because of not showing any emotion for over a week. “I'm so glad your going to be ok, sis,” Lucifer says, smiling even more. The next thing Lucifer hears though, wipes the smile right off his face. It reminds him, he has someone he needs to kill.

Clint is the second to react and he can’t seem to be able to feel just one emotion. Happiness and joy are there cause he is so glad that she is going to be ok. Anger is also present cause he is still mad at her for not listening to him. He's also angry with himself for not following his gut and getting her to a hospital faster or even for just letting her get hurt, period. Then there is also fear and apprehension, he knows that it is quite possible he is going to die now that Lex is out of the woods. The only question is, when will Lucifer kill him? “I'm so glad your going to be ok. I love you, Alexia.” Clint says with clear relief in his voice.

Lucifer glares over at Clint “You love her?” he says, venom starting to fill his voice. Clint looks over at him with a sneer, “Yes, I love her. I love her with all my heart.” Lucifer scoffs at this, his anger that's been overwhelmed by worry starts to rise. “If you love her then why is she here?” Lucifer spits back at him. “I tried to get her to come to the hospital right after she was hurt, but she refused and said she was fine.” Clint fires back in his defense. “If you had been doing your job in the first place, she wouldn't have gotten hurt.” Lucifer says as he starts to stand. Feeling his anger starting to reach their limits, his body starting to shake as his powers start to come to the forefront.

Clint slowly reaches down and grabs his bow from beside his chair where he left it. As his hands wrap around it, he is glad that no one moved it cause from the look of things, he gonna need it. Damn, he could almost feel the power rolling off of Lucifer. That and the malevolent intent that was clear in the man’s eyes. “Oh and you know so much about protecting? Last I checked, you only knew how to kill and take people away from those that care about them.” Clint said this. The moment those words left his mouth, he regretted it cause he probably just flushed away any chance he had at making it out of here alive.

At hearing those words leaving Clint's mouth, Lucifer's anger explodes and he moves. He raises his hand up and tries to condense the light into solid form that way he could grab Clint. Clint dodges to his right, out of the way before he could. As Clint lands on his feet, he pulls out a arrow and fires it at Lucifer. As the arrow is fired, Lucifer uses his powers to make his shadow stretch up into the path of the arrow while connecting his shadow to the shadow in the corner behind Clint.

When the arrow flies through his shadow, it travels through the shadow to the shadow in the corner behind Clint where it exits flying straight at Clint's back. Right before the arrow strikes his back, Clint twirls out of the way firing another arrow. Only this time, it’s a explosive arrow. 'If he tries pulling that shadow trick again, I can make it explode right before it enters'. He smirks as it looks like Lucifer is going to do just that.

Seeing Clint fire another arrow, Lucifer smirks at the stupidity of the man, starting to move his shadow again but then he notices the shape of the arrow. 'That damn fool' Lucifer thinks as he changes his tactic. Instead of using his shadow, he condenses the light in front of him lighting up the room a little more as it makes a solid wall. When the arrow hits the wall it explodes and as the smoke clears Lucifer lowers the wall and starts to chuckle. “Stupid birdboy, did you really think that was going to work?” Clint smirks and responds, “It was worth a shot.”

“If you say so,” Lucifer says as he calls upon his powers again and fires 3 spears of light at Clint. Clint sees the spears and doges around them, ducking the first on, twirling around the second and jumping to avoid the last one. As he lands, he realizes that he did exactly what Lucifer wants as he lands on a circle of light that then slides up around his ankle. Tossing him into the wall across the room, knocking the air out of him. As Clint gasps for breath, Lucifer moves his hands through the air gathering more light that he then solidifies and launches at Clint in a blast.

Clint regains his breath enough to be able to barely get out of the way before the light strikes the wall and takes it down. 'I'm glad fury put Lex in a ward by herself, otherwise this would be even harder' Clint thinks as he still struggles with his breathing. Clint stands up quickly as Lucifer continues to launch spears of light at him which forces him to not stop dodging. Clint also tries to keep a eye out for anymore traps the man may have set. A idea forms in Clint's mind though and hopes in his anger, Lucifer will fall for a little trick. Clint fires another explosive arrow and Lucifer puts up another wall to block it. Right after the arrow explodes though, Clint fires another arrow hoping to catch Lucifer unaware.

Lucifer sees the explosive arrow and raises a wall of light. 'Same old tricks does this idiot ever learn?' Lucifer thinks as it hits the wall and explodes. Lucifer chuckles and lowers the wall to continue his assault but just as he is about to launch more light spears at Clint, he sees another arrow he missed and its to late to put up a wall or pull his shadow in front of it. So left with his last choice, he tries to dodge the arrow that is inches away from his face. So he moves his head to the right and back. Unfortunately though, he unable to move fast enough and the arrow grazes his cheek. Going up by his eye, he feels the arrow slice through the skin there.

Lucifer cries out slightly, putting his left hand over the wound as he feels blood start to seep down his face and into his eye as well. “You son of a BITCH, your gonna pay for that,” Lucifer says as he brings up his right hand concentrating the light. Reflecting it in a way that super heats as he runs it over the wound, cauterizing it to stop the blood flow. “That really hurt. I was already going to kill you but now, you need to suffer.” Lucifer says, glaring with the intent of death and pain clear in his eyes. Clint shivers as he sees that look and as Lucifer starts attacking him again, he just hopes he can give the bastard a few more marks before he dies.

Now, while Tora is getting food and Lucifer and Clint are starting World War 3, Fury is calling in everyone else. He has some good and bad news to tell them. So, the moment they all get there, Fury informs everyone what’s going on. “So, it has been brought to my attention that Alexia is out of the woods. She should be waking anytime now. Though, I should warn you all. You will be walking into a war zone should any of you choose to visit,” comes the calm response of Nick Fury.

Tasha just sighs, shaking her head. “I want no part of that stupidity,” she states, heading out the door. Nick just laughs and looks at the rest of them. “You have been warned. You can leave now,” he states as a dismissal. Tony, dragging Steve with him, make their way to visit Lex. First, he is concerned for Lex but more importantly, he wants to meet that mysterious person. He knows Steve does too.

Over the last week and a half they had both tried talking to him again but with no results. He would just sit there no matter what they said. Tony had even tried pissing him off but the dude was like a statue. This man was such a mystery and he hated mysteries. No one was helping either, even Jas wouldn't tell him anything, it was so frustrating. Steve on the other hand was worried for other reasons as well cause he still had yet to work out what was going on in his head. He didn't even know this man’s name and yet, he filled his thoughts everyday. Steve couldn't explain the draw he felt toward this stranger and it kinda scared him.

Though, the moment the get to Lex’ ward, what they see has them completely at a loss for words. Clint and the mysterious person are seriously going at it, actually trying to kill each other. Steve and Tony move over to Lex’ bedside. Both placing a hand on her arm while being memorized by the covert agent that is tossing Clint around like a damn rag doll. “Shouldn’t we try and stop them?” Steve questions until he hears a quiet voice. “Don’t bother. It’ll be no use as they won’t listen to reason right now,” Lex’ says softly.

Both, Steve and Tony look at her. “Hey, you’re awake. Don’t you ever do that to me again,” Tony replies gently. “Sorry, Tony,” Lex whispers with a small smile on her face. Tony just smiles as they all watch the fight before them. It’s not until Lex sees Lucifer grab Clint by the ankle lifting him into the air while simultaneously breaking his bow. “Crap,” Lex mumbles, shouting moments later. “LUCI! STOP!”

Lucifer’s murderous scowl insistently becomes happy as he hides a hand behind his back. “Oh, hi, sis,” comes the happy reply. “Put him down,” Lex states. Lucifer just gets a mischievous look into his eyes, replying, “Don’t know what you’re talking about.” “Oh, cut the crap, Lucifer,” she hisses as she narrows her eyes at him. “Gently, big brother,” she adds when she sees a twinkle in his eyes. “Oh, you’re no fun,” he pouts as he slowly lowers Clint before dropping him on his ass once he hits a certain point.

Lex just sighs as she smiles at him. This is just his way of looking out for her. Clint did swear to protect her but Lucifer seems to forget that she’s not a damn damsel. Though, she may have been a bit stupid this time around. Before her thoughts don’t go much farther as Tony and Steve draw her attention back to them. “Big brother?” they say in unison.

 


	3. Secrets Unveiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has a very sweet moment with Steve while Clint reveals something that not even his own girlfriend knows yet.

 

Everyone’s heard the saying blood is thicker than water. That’s not always the case. Some people find more solace in the people they meet, adopting them into their hearts. Creating a bond stronger than their family one ever was. Such is the case with Lex, whose let great people into her life and heart. Loving them no differently then she does her own family. Like with Tony, Lex loves him just as much as her own brothers, including Lucifer.

Having just revealed Lucifer to be her older brother, she’s left staring between Tony and Steve. She did just state that she has another brother that neither of them knew about. Tony then repeats his question, “Did you just say big brother?” Lex rolls her eyes as she replies, “Well, yeah, of course he’s my big brother.”

“So you’ve joined the family then too?” Tony questions, shock still written om his face. Lucifer just grins, ignoring the fact that Tora entered the room. She glares, rolling her eyes, wisely keeping her mouth shut. This is unfortunately not so true for Clint, though.

“He’s not your damn brother,” comes the single stupidest response Clint will ever say. For those words, may have just signed his own death warrant. “WHAT!?” comes the simultaneous response of Lex and Lucifer. Clint backs away as Lucifer turns on him. “What do you mean she’s not my sister?” comes the angry reply.

This has Lex bolting up from her bed, only for a cry of pain to slip from her lips. This has Clint and Lucifer to her side in an instant as Lex is wrapped protectively in Lucifer’s arms, her head buried in his chest. Clint listens to the soft reassurances which only prove to piss him off more.

He’s brought up short by the death glare from the one person who means the world to him. The next words he hears hit him hard in the heart, making him think, examining his actions more closely. “Clint, he’s as much my sibling as Tony, Tora, Nic, Blake, Zeke, Zeph, or Nyroki. They are my family, Clint” she pauses to take a deep breath as tears slide down her cheeks.

“And if you want to be a part of my life, I need you to accept that and that means all of them.” Clint then sighs, nods and leans over, kissing her on her forehead. “You’re right, love. I’m sorry. I’ll try to work on that,” Clint whispers softly. Lex smiles, leans away from Lucifer wrapping her arms around Clint. “Thank you,” comes her sweet reply. Lucifer pouts, “Does this mean I can’t kill him?” “YES! That’s exactly what it means,” Lex states.

Tony then taps Lucifer on the shoulder, replying, “Excuse me, why do have this great fascination with killing him?” Lex chuckles, wincing from the pull it causes. Lucifer sees this before turning, looking Tony in the eyes causing Tony’s skin to crawl from the amount of depth in them. “It is because he broke his promise to keep her from harm,” comes his annoyed reply. Lex glares at Lucifer, grumbling, “I’m not a damn damsel in distress.” “I know, sis. That doesn’t mean I don’t still care about you,” Lucifer responses.

“Caring is fine but I’m here because I made a mistake. Clint isn’t to blame. So back the hell off, big brother,” comes her grumbled reply. “Fine, little sis. I’ll let him live,” Lucifer says. Tony then interrupts again, “So how long have you guys known each other?” “Oh! We have known each other for over seven years,” Lucifer response, smiling. Steve makes his presence known. “Can I ask what your name is?”

Lucifer turns and looks Steve directly in the eyes, his smile deepens as his stomach does a little flip flop. “Why yes, Captain Hottie. You can ask me anything you like and the name’s Lucifer,” says Lucifer, fluttering his eyes at Steve. Steve then starts to blush as Lex and Tony chuckle.

Lex winces, grabbing her side in pain. Tony squeezes her arm in comfort. Steve glares at Lex and Tony before turning back to Lucifer. Tony laughs out right at Steve’s pathetic glare. “Um, just what is your ability?” Steve asks, trying to ignore Tony’s laughter. Lucifer just grins, replying, “Well, it's on the same level as Lex.” “That’s what she said,” Steve inquires.

“Yeah. Though, where hers are the base elements, mine are a little more…” Lucifer pauses, looking over at his sister. Lex gives him a small smile and a slight nod, so he continues. “Primal...... I control light,” he pauses again. Showing a sphere of light in his right. Then forms a sphere of darkness in his left. “And darkness,” says Lucifer.

Steve is just shocked, his eyes wide as he is opens and closes his mouth. Forming no words at all. Lucifer’s grin widens when he hears Lex’ response. “Show him your shadow travel.” “Shadow travel?” comes the barely audible response of Steve.

“Yeah, it’s how I got Lex here so quickly. I travel through the shadows. Lex calls it shadow travel and sorry about that by the way, sis,” Lucifer says, looking away from Lex. “Oh, it’s fine. It’s a fun way to travel, I just really hate the void,” comes Lex’ quick response.

Lucifer looks over at Lex, unconsciously grabbing the star shaped pendant that has a sword going through it, with a wave of water flowing behind the lower half of the star. A sad look comes and goes before Lucifer can make note of it. “Show him, big brother,” Lex’ replies, sweetly.

Lucifer smirks, walking over to the shadow of the bed. Falling into it, coming out behind Steve, hugging him tightly. “Now hold your breath,” Steve hears Lucifer whisper into his ear. Steve winces trying to not react to the arms that are wrapped around him, still not sure of the feelings that surround him at the embrace.

“Here we go” Lucifer says and then falls backward again. “Wait, what?” Steve has time to say as they fall toward the ground, then Steve and Lucifer disappear through the floor. Tony looks at the spot, wide eyed wanting to ask more questions but as he looks over at Lex and Clint, he stops. Tora has already left the room as he sees that the couple would like to be alone. So he takes this as his sign to leave, bidding Lex farewell as he walks out the door.

Now, that leaves Lex and Clint alone, where Clint moves to sit on the edge of the bed. He pushes her back, so she’s laying down. He faces her, smiling. Lex just glares at him, replying, “I swear you have a damn hero complex. Though, Lucifer has it worse.” Clint glares back, the smile never leaving his face. “Yeah, yeah, smart ass,” Clint says right as he kisses her.

Lex returns it before moving just right. Bolting up in pain as she lets out a hiss. “I hate stitches,” she mumbles. Clint helps ease her back down on the bed. “I know, Love. Please, try not to move around so much,” Clint pleads. His eyes shining with unleashed tears, has Lex smiling softly. “I’m sorry, Clint. Next time, I’ll let you have your way. I love you,” she whispers, looking him in the eyes.

“I love you too, Love,” Clint replies. His simple words say a hell of a lot more, then anything ever could. He runs his hand along her cheek. Watching her eyes flutter close as she drifts into a peaceful sleep. Clint moves to lay beside her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. “I love you so much, Alexia. You hold not only my heart but my soul and my entire being.” Clint knows that she can’t hear him but at the same time, he hopes he'll have the courage to say it again when she’s fully conscious.

Steve starts to freak out. He can't breathe, he cant see, and the only thing he can feel is Lucifer's arms still wrapped around him. Suddenly, everything returns and he can see the night sky. Feel the wind on his face as he takes a breath. He looks around, seeing that they are no longer at shield but in the middle of the city on top of a skyscraper.

Steve's eyes widen in disbelief. He opens his mouth and when his voice start to work again, he's able to croak out, “How?” Lucifer chuckles, then responds, “We traveled through the shadows as I told you.” Lucifer lets go of Steve turning him around to face him, looking up into Steve's blue eyes. Steve, still awe struck sputters, “Y-yea but we just traveled at least 10 miles in the course of a instant.”

Lucifer shakes his head as he says, “We were in the void for about 10 seconds. If I have a set place to travel that is less that 100 miles, I can do it in about 5-10 seconds. If I have to go any farther or I don't have a set shadow to come out of, it takes more time.” Steve shakes his head, replying, “So how long would it take you to go to like Japan or Russia?”

Lucifer thinks tilting his head, stating, “To make a jump that large, I would have to have a set shadow that will be there. It would then take me about 20-30 minutes to connect the shadow I'm starting at to that shadow. Then about 30 seconds to a minute to travel. I won’t travel that far without fully connecting the shadows cause then that would probably take me at least two hours if not more. There is no air in the void of the shadows.”

Steve then thinks about it. “Is there a way you could do the jump without a set destination?” Lucifer chuckled. “Yea, I could do a bunch of little jumps but long shadow travel is taxing doing over small distances. Like inside a room or a building, I could do it about 30-40 times a day. If I go any farther, it starts to drop. Like if I went from here to Russia by connecting the shadows, yea, I could get there but then I would be exhausted. Wouldn't be able to travel for the rest of the day.”

“What else can you do?” Steve asks as he just stares at Lucifer, gazing deep into his eyes losing himself in their depth. 'God, what is wrong with me? I can hardly get my bearings around this guy,' Steve thinks as he waits for Lucifer's response. Lucifer smiled and shakes his finger at Steve. “Now, now, a guy has to have some secrets. I can't tell you everything.”

Lucifer then steps really close to Steve, leaning up on his toes to whisper in his ear, “But if you play your cards right, I may tell you more.” Surprised, Steve steps back from Lucifer. He feels his cheeks heat up and he was sure he was blushing like a high school girl whose crush was speaking to her. “Ummmmm..... I-I should be getting back to shield. Check in on Lex then see if Fury has anything for me.”

 Lucifer chuckles, saying, “Ok, I'll take you back before your head explodes from all the blood that's rushing to it.” Steve stammers trying to get his bearings and his blush to go down. “My head is not going to explode.” Lucifer chuckles, reaching up and runs his fingers over Steve's cheek. “Really? Cause you are really red.”

Steve backs up again, trying to speak with no words coming out. He just opens and closes his mouth, looking like a fish. Lucifer chuckles again and saying, “It’s ok. I know I'm too awesome for words but I'll stop teasing you for the moment and take you back.” Lucifer then without giving Steve a chance to respond, tackles him, taking him back into the void of shadows.


	4. Momentary Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here, we have the calm before the storm. Lucifer is spending some time with Steve and later confronts Lex about her momentary stupidity.

           They say when things are at their darkest, that’s when the flame burns the brightest. It’s hard to say just how true that statement can be but the moment Lex had gotten hurt during the battle of New York. Well, one could say that that was the moment time stopped for all involved. For our Avengers, they came all too close to losing the person who is slowly becoming the heart of this very team.  
           With that being said, the moment her eyes fluttered open, time continued on as though it had never stopped to begin with. Save for two, time remained frozen until the sound of her voice broke through the battle field. In that moment, they both made a promise that she would never end up in harm’s way again. Little do they know just how wrong that would be in the events to come but for now, she will remain under their watchful eye.  
           So, when Lucifer returns with Steve in toe, he places a hand over Steve's mouth, listening to Clint’s heart felt response. Only moving once Clint passes out moments later. Steve turns to look at Lucifer, replying, “He does love her, Lu.” Lucifer grins, raising an eyebrow that the cute little nickname. “Yeah, he has since…” he trails off as he thinks back to the day he took her.

           Lucifer sat on a roof overlooking the library court yard, watching his target as she exits. Starting to talk with the person next to her. Lucifer knew that that was the target's brother. Lucifer also knew that if he tried to grab his target now that he would have to deal with the very large dog that the brother could turn into, so he just sat and waited.  
           “Lucifer report,” he heard his earpiece squawk. Almost causing him to jump but he doesn't. He hasn't jumped from things like that in years. “I have the target in my sights,” he responded into his earpiece. “You've had the target in your sights for a week. Why haven't you got her and brought her back to base?”  
           “Sorry sir, her family never leaves her alone. At least one is always with her.” “Why does that matter, Lucifer?” “Sir, as I've said in my daily reports. Her entire family is special. I've personally seen 3 of them turn into large dogs that resemble wolves and her sister can turn into a tiger. I've seen another brother take down a fly with a toothpick.”  
           “All I'm hearing is excuses, Lucifer. We want the target today so get it done,” the voice interrupted. “Yes, sir. It will be done,” Lucifer said but he heard the line go dead before he finished. 'Damn him, I swear they are trying to get me killed. They swear I can do anything, so they keep making these missions even harder.'  
           Lucifer adjusted, following his target as her and her brother turn a corner and continued on their way home. This part of any job was easy and kinda boring but Lucifer didn't mind it. Meant he got a chance to perfect his control over the small part of his powers. He had gotten to the point he could bend the light around himself, making himself perfectly invisible.  
           He also controlled his shadow in a way that it didn't give himself away. This mission was a bit more difficult cause he had to keep his distance cause it seemed the targets siblings had enhanced nasal capabilities. None of his powers gave him control over his smell.  
           God, how was he supposed to get this job done. He couldn't do it at night cause someone was always on watch and it was usually one of the ones with enhanced smell. If only he could get them away from her for just a second, he could shadow travel in grab her and then shadow travel out.  
           If things continued though, he might just have to fight them off. The prospect of 7 against 1 did not sound good. The only good thing would be then he would get more practice with combat but he was sure if he did it that way, he wouldn't come out unscathed.  
           His target was now just down the street from her house. Suddenly though, her brother stopped and pulled her back, turning her to face him. They were just close enough that Lucifer could read their lips as they spoke to each other. “Lexi, wait. Two people are in the house,” Lucifer could see the fear on her face at those words.  
          “It's not them, is it?” she asked her brother. “No, it's not mom and dad but I don't know them. I can smell Tora's anger from here, so be ready just in case something happens.” “Ok, Zeph. I'll be ready.” Lucifer could see the air around his target change at those words and a slight breeze pick up. 'So, it's not just her siblings I have to be careful of. She’s also dangerous...... great.'  
          Lucifer shadow traveled to a house across and about halfway down the street. Settled down on the roof that way he could watch and see what happened. After he settled in, getting comfortable he pulled out his multipurpose binoculars.  
          Messing with the settings till he can see clearly into the house, watching the target sitting on a couch surrounded by all six of her siblings. On the other couch he sees two figures, one man and one woman. Both were wearing nicer clothes but he could tell they were both armed.  
          'Who could they be? Well, whoever they are, they are probably trouble.' Lucifer continued to watch them as the conversation continued. Watching the body language of everyone in the room for any clue as to what is being discussed. From what he could gather, the two people were trying to proposition something. While, the targets older sister was having none of it.  
          Though, Lexi, no not Lexi. The target, he had to remember she was just a target. If he forgot that, then he could get attached. Then if his bosses wanted him to take her out, it would be harder. So, he had to keep his distance. She was just another target like the many others his bosses had sent him to either retrieve or silence.  
          He tried not to dwell on the past and only live in the moment. The past hurt or at least what he could remember hurt cause his bosses had erased everything of his life prior to the age of six. The only thing he had from his childhood was the necklace his bosses had allowed him to keep and never left his neck.  
          That didn't matter, only the now and in the now, his target was angry. Surprisingly though, wasn't mad at the two guest but at her sister. It seemed like she was yelling at her, then the target stormed out of the room and out of the house.  
          This may be his chance if she left without anyone else, he could then get her. Right after she left, Lucifer thought he would have his opening. Until one of the guests, the male got up and ran after his target catching up to her in the front yard. Now, that they were out of the house. Lucifer switched his binoculars to normal that way he could read their lips  
          “Alexia, it's ok. I can understand your sister’s apprehension but do you think you will consider our offer?” the man was saying to his target “I don't know, Agent Barton. This is a big dissension but I like the sound of it cause it sounds safer. I understand my sister's fear that if I started doing stuff for SHIELD then maybe our parents would be able to find us easier.”  
          At Hearing the agent’s title and name, Lucifer's head started to search through all the information his bosses had poured into his head. All about other agencies, the major agents, and players. His hopes started to fall cause everything started to fit in place. Barton was the name of a SHIELD agent better known by his code name, Hawkeye.  
          'Oh well that's fucking great' he thought. Now Shield wants his target to he had to hurry and get her otherwise his bosses wouldn't be happy. He trained his eyes back onto his target “I understand it is a big step. Tell you what, would you like to go on a walk?” The agent was asking his target.  
          “Sure, I would like a nice walk to clear my head and help me think” was his targets response to the agents question. Lucifer couldn't believe his luck all the agent had to do was get her far enough from her siblings and then Lucifer knew he could take on one stupid shield agent.  
          Unknowingly, the agent was playing right into his hands. Leading his target down the street, toward the park the was at the end of the block. After they reached the park, they started walking through it with Lucifer following about 10 feet behind completely invisible. When they had gotten about halfway through the park, Lucifer thought they were far enough away that he would be able to pull everything off without being noticed.  
          Lucifer moved in and with a dose of a tranquilizer, dosed his target. As the agent turned to see what was going on, Lucifer focused Light into his hand. Forcing it out toward the agent like a flash grenade, while he was recovering. He solidified more light and knocked him over the head, knocking him out. Lucifer grabbed his target and pushed his earpiece, “This is Lucifer. I have the target. I need extraction.”

          “…Fer?” Lucifer is pulled back to reality by Steve’s questioning voice. Lucifer looks over at him, tilting his head very so slightly in question. “What?” Lucifer asks. Steve just shakes his head. “I said since when?” Steve smiles, shaking his head, knowing that he’s not going to get an answer on that. “Sorry, Steve but that’s a story for another time,” Lucifer replies. “Yeah, thought you’d say that,” Steve smiles and kisses Lucifer on the cheek, bidding him farewell.  
          Lucifer stands rooted to the spot, staring at the door Steve just went through. He doesn’t move until he hears a soft moan coming from the bed behind him. Lucifer turns, his eyes soften at his sister’s pain filled whimper. He walks over, taking a seat, running his hand up and down her arm in comfort.  
          He smiles briefly as he notices the color returning to her cheeks before it slips away. His mind drifting off thinking about how so much had changed. “Lexi, I'm not sure if I have ever told you how thankful I am to you for helping me get away. Love you, sis.” Lucifer then settles into his seat and slowly drifts into a peaceful sleep.  
          Lucifer wakes with a start as he looks up at the peaceful face of Lex. Smiling, he gets up, kisses her forehead and takes his leave. This is how things go for the next week. With Lucifer coming and going, spending a little time with Lex but most of it with Steve.  
          It’s only seems logical for her to, once she gets a laptop, continue her personal mission. Once she had started breaking down Lucifer's walls years ago she had asked him about his pendant. Lex knew it was important to him but all he could tell her was that it was the only thing he had from his childhood. But the same as Aim had taken her memories, they had also taken his.  
          So, during that week, it works out well that Lucifer isn’t around much because how would she be able to help him gain the one thing he did for her. Lex laughs to herself thinking about her brother and how he thought his past was unimportant. Whenever she brought it up he just shrugged and said it didn't matter, that his pendant was just a stupid little trinket.  
          Yet he never took it off. So, she tried to spend any down time in-between missions looking into it. Hanging out with Tony also meant that her hacking abilities had gotten better as well. Looking even deeper than her shield clearance gave her.  
          Looking at everything until she comes across a photo. It’s a girl she met while she was at Xavier's school. 'Oh, that's Vapora. It's been a while since I've spoken to her. I should give her a call,' Lex thinks. Lex continues looking at the photo. Her eyes widen in astonishment as her eyes focus on the necklace around Vapora's neck.  
          It looked a lot like Lucifer's. “Could it be possible?” Lex says to herself. She jumps as Clint responds as he walks into the room “Could what be possible?” “God, you scared me Clint,” Lex says as she calms herself down. “Now come here and look at this. I think I finally found something,” Lex motioned Clint to come over.  
          Clint walks over and looks at the photo, not really understanding what he’s seeing. The moment Lex point to the necklace around the girl neck, Clint’s eye wide. “Oh shit, that looks similar to Lucifer's,” comes Clint’s shocked voice as well. Lex just nods, looking Clint in the eyes.  
          “The doctor will be here soon to sign the release papers but until then, you have some time to keep looking into this,” Clint smiles as his says this. Lex leans over and kisses him sweetly upon the lips before going back to her task.  
          Though, the moment that Lex is released, her task of searching for clues to Lucifer’s past comes to a momentary stop. As Clint walks in with her clothes, a purple and black tank top and a pair of jean capris. He waits until she gets dressed before taking her by the hand and leading her out of the hospital.  
          “Where are we going?” Lex asks Clint as they continue walking around downtown. “That is a surprise,” Clint says with a smile as he continues to lead her holding her hand softly as they just walk.  
Clint then stops in front of a nice Italian restaurant. “Are you hungry, my love?” Clint asks Lexi with a smile, knowing she could never turn down Italian. “I'm absolutely famished. I've been having Hospital food for the past week,” Lexi responds and Clint just chuckles. “I thought that would be your response. So, I pulled some strings and made a reservation.”  
          “Oh, Clint you know you didn't have to do that. You know I'm not picky.” “I Know love but still, I wanted to do this for you,” Clint says softly as he leans down and kisses her gently on the lips. Enjoy being able to be close to her. “I love you, Alexia,” Clint says as he pulls away. “I love you too, Clint,” Lexi says as he leads her into the restaurant.  
          After they finish eating Lex takes Clint's hand, starting to walk back to her house but after a few streets, Clint starts pulling her in a different direction. “Where are we going now?” Lex asks wondering what Clint had in mind.  
          “I thought you might like a nice walk through the park,” Clint responds. “That does sound nice,” Lexi says with a smile as she lets him continue to lead her. Once they reach the park, they walk slowly hand in hand around. Simply enjoying the sights and sounds and just the peaceful moment as well.  
          Lexi turns to Clint trying to convey all of her love as she looks up at him. “Thank you for this, Clint.” Clint looks down at her, replying, “With everything that has been going on, I figured you would enjoy a nice day off. Just relaxing.” Lexi smiles, leaning against him.  
          “Thank you again, love. This is really nice,” Lex says as she closes her eyes just enjoying the peace. “I love you so much, Alexia. You are my everything and my all. I am so thankful for every moment that you are in my life.” Lex opens her eyes and looks up at Clint, gazing deep into his, saying, “I love you too, Clint. I love you with all of my heart.” Clint smiles and leans down, kissing her slowly and gently trying to convey the truth of his words.  
          Meanwhile, as Clint and Lex are on their date, Thor is making his way to Tora’s room at Stark Tower. Once, he gets to her room, he knocks softly on her door. When Tora answers, Thor looks at her sweetly before asking her out for a date.  
          Tora just stands there, shocked as a smile spreads across her face. “Yes, I would love to, Thor,” Tora answers softly. Thor smiles, replying, “Wear something warm, My Dear and I will pick you up in twenty minutes.” Tora just blushes as Thor walks away.  
          True to his word, Thor returns twenty minutes later. He knocks upon her door. He smiles when she answers in a tight navy blue long sleeve and light blue jeans. “Will that be warm enough for you?” Thor asks her, Tora just smiles as she looks at him. “I don't often get cold. I'm a lot tougher than I look.”  
          Thor chuckles as he responds “Your right. I do apologize. I did not mean to cause insult. I know you can take care of yourself on the battle field and off.” Thor looks Tora up and down, fully taking her in as Tora does the same with him. Thor had taken off his armor and his cape. He is wearing simple pair of black dress slacks and a dark blue Polo shirt.  
          Tora is surprised the shirt fits as she can tell the poor fabric is having a hard time containing his bulging muscles. Thor offers his arm, drawing her away from her fantasies of removing that shit. “Shall we go?” he asks. She smiles at him, placing her arm through his. “Yes, lets be going.” He leads her out of the tower, heading towards Central Park.  
          When they arrive at the park, Tora turns to Thor, “Are we taking a walk around the park?” Thor smiles at her, “No, I thought we would go for a little ride.” Thor leads her over to one of the carriages, having her waiting while he talks with the driver.  
          He then offers his hand to Tora, “May I help you into the carriage, my lady?” Tora chuckles but takes his hand, “Yes, you can fine sir.” Once they are both in the carriage, Thor places his arm around Tora's shoulders watching Tora settle into the crook of his arm.  
         

          Halfway through the ride, Tora chuckles and Thor looks at her “What is funny, Tora?” Tora shakes her head. “It's nothing. I was just thinking that I don't get to do this very often. Yet, even though I haven't known you very long, you've wormed your way into my heart.” Thor smiles at hearing this, placing his hand under her chin lifting it up to look at him.  
          “You have done the same with me, my dear Tora. You have consumed my entire being.” Thor leans down and kisses her gently on the lips. “I love you Tora, my little tigress.” Tora blushes and reaches her hand up running her hand through Thor's hair. “I love you too, Thor.” Tora grips Thor's hair lightly and pulls him into a deep kiss. Pulling away only when her lungs scream for oxygen.  
          Once the ride is over, Tora is feeling like she’s on cloud nine at this point. Thor is not done yet though. He leads Tora to a nice little hole in the wall restaurant that Tora absolutely loves. Tora smiles, looking at Thor, “How did you know I love this place?” Thor leans down, kissing her swiftly before he answers, “I asked your sister. I was planning an expensive restaurant but she said this was your favorite place in the world. So, I wanted to bring you here.”  
          Tora smiles even more, staring into his eyes. “Thank you so much, Thor.” “Your welcome, my dearest Tora.” Thor leans down again and kisses her as they walk inside, sitting at a table. When they finish eating, Thor takes her back to Stark Tower when they get to her door. Thor kisses her hand, “Goodnight, my dear Tora. I hope you sleep well.”  
          Thor turns to leave but Tora grabs his hand, “Thor, would you like to come in?” Thor turns back and looks Tora deep in the eyes, “Are you sure, Tora?” “Yes, Thor. I'm sure. Please stay with me tonight.” Thor smiles, pulling Tora into his arms. Leaning down, kisses her slowly. “Then I will stay with you, my dear little tigress.”  
          Just a few floors below the love birds, Lex is settling down in bed. Waiting for Clint to get back cause Fury had called him and reamed him about unfinished paperwork. Right as Lexi gets comfortable, she hears a banging on her door. Startled she jumps up, running to her door thinking that there is an emergency.  
          When she throws open the door, she found that it wasn't an emergency, just her stupid older brother Lucifer. “Luci, what the hell is wrong with you? You nearly gave me a heart attack. “ Lucifer just glares at her, then pushed past her into the room.  
          “What’s the matter with you?” Lex asks wondering what could have happened. “You are the problem.” Lucifer said still glaring daggers at her, Lex just stood there running through her mind trying to figure out what she could have done. “What did I do?” she asked kind of worried.  
          “I still have yet to give you the tongue lashing you deserve for getting yourself hurt.” Lucifer says as he shifts his weight, crossing his arms. “Lex sighed in relief “Oh, that's what this is about, ok.” Lucifer's eyes bulge and she could tell she had said the wrong thing.  
          “Ok... ok… that's all you have to SAY ON THE MATTER!!!” Lucifer's voice slowly raises till he is practically screaming at her. “Luci, you know what our job is. You know it's dangerous, yet we still do it. That way we can help others.” Lexi says trying to calm him down.  
          “Yes, I know it's dangerous. Yes, I can understand if something just happened. What actually angers me is after you got shot, rather than look for help, you continued fighting. You made your wound so much worse since you didn't get it looked at. You lost so much blood that we almost lost you.” Lucifer says pouring his heart out.  
          Lex sighs, then looks Lucifer in the eyes, “Your right. I'm sorry. I should have gotten it looked at.” Lex takes a couple of steps toward Lucifer. “Lucifer, we were in the middle of a battle though. I couldn't leave everyone.” Lucifer puts his hands on her shoulders, quieting her. “Lex, if something would have happened to you. Do you think that anyone would have considered it a victory?”  
          He then shook his head, “We all have a part to play. Yes, what we do is dangerous but if you don't care about what happens to you then you will end up dead.” Lucifer sighs and looks at her again. Lexi could see the tears in his eyes.  
          “Lex, you were the first person to get past my defenses. You showed me that there was a life past what I was at AIM. That there was a chance for freedom, forgiveness, and an actual life where people care about me. Possibly even finding someone that could love me..... despite my past.”  
          Lex reaches out and cups his face. “Your right, I'm sorry. I just wanted to help.” Lucifer sighs. “You do help but if you don't care about what happens to yourself then you won't be able to keep helping.” Lexi smiles at Lucifer.  
          “Ok, next time I'll do better.” Lucifer then finally smiles. “That's all that I can ask. Remember everyone around you can hold their own too, so everything doesn't fall on your shoulders.” Lex laughs.  
          “I know that everyone around me can hold their own.” “Then trust them, Lex. Trust that they can look after themselves from time to time. That way you don't kill yourself trying to solve everyone's problems,” Lucifer interrupts.  
          Lexi rolls her eyes. “Fine, I also promise to trust in my teammates.” Lucifer chuckles, “Thank you.” Lucifer pulls Lexi into a hug, “Love you, sis.” Lexi hugs him back, “I love you too bro.” They separate and Lex can see that Lucifer is now in much better mood.  
          “By the way, why is it that I can never win an argument against you?” Lucifer chuckles, grinning at her. “Cause you can't beat my logic.” Lex pouts, “It's not fair.” Lucifer laughs, “Life isn't fair, hun. That's why we have to fight for what we want”.  
          Lex smiles, “that is very true. Speaking of which, what’s going on between you and Steve?” Lucifer smiles as Lexi can see a slight twinkle in his eyes. A bit of a blush brightening his cheeks. “I think he is really interesting,” Lucifer responds. Lex chuckles, “I think you find him a little more than just interesting.”  
          Lucifer laughs, “You may be right about that.” Lexi looks him in the eyes again, “Do you like him?” Lucifer looks away slightly, “I do.” Lexi smiles and cups his face again, “Then take your own advice, big brother and fight for him.” Lucifer sighs, looking down and backed away a little bit.  
          “I don't want to chase him away. I also don't even know if he likes me.” Lexi laughs at this, “Of course he likes you. Over the past week, he has found every excuse possible to be near you.” Lucifer looks at her, she can see a bit of hope in his eyes, “you really think he likes me?” Lexi walks over, hugging Lucifer tightly. “I know he likes you.”  
          Lucifer hugs her back, smiling for a second before his face falls again, “Yea, but even if that's true. I don't think he will if he ever finds out about the true me and about my past.” Lexi frowns at him, reaching out and slaps him in the back of the head.  
          “Hey, what was that for?” Lucifer questions as he rubs the back of his head. “Oh, stop trying to throw a Luci pity party and actually have some faith ok?” Lucifer looks at her, still rubbing his head. “You think it's possible?”  
          Lexi smiles at him, “Of course, it is big bro. Now, go get your man.” Lucifer smiles, “Thanks, sis. I'll try but I think I'm still gonna wait for him to make a move. That way I don't chase him away.”  
Lexi chuckles and just shakes her head. “Fine if that's how you want to play it, just make sure you don't let him get way.” Lucifer smiles and winks at her. “Oh you know, I always get my man.” Lexi fully laughs and starts pushing Lucifer toward the door.  
          “I know, big bro. Now, go. Get out so that way I can get some sleep. I did just get out of the hospital today.” Lucifer chuckles and after he exits the room, he turns around, looking at Lexi again. “Thanks again, sis and I'm really glad you’re ok.”  
          Lexi smiles, “No problem, big bro and I'm glad I'm ok too. Now, go have some fun.” Lucifer chuckles, “Oh, I will.” He says as he winks and walks away. Lex shuts the door to her room and walks back in. Only to slip in between the covers, falling fast asleep.  
          The next day after much deliberation, Thor decides that it’s time to takes Loki back to Asgard. So, after talking to Fury about what to do with Loki and the Tesseract, they come to an agreement. Fury allows him to take them both back. With a call from Fury, the entire team all meet near Central Park.  
          Here, Thor turns to Tora. “My dear little tigress, would you like to come with me to Asgard?” Thor asks, causing a blush to spread across Tora’s face. She turns to look at Lex who grins and nods before looking back at Thor. “Yes, I would love to,” she answers. Thor smiles and takes Tora by the hand, Loki’s cuff in the other and heads back to Asgard.


	5. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora visits Asgard while Lexi is getting ready for her wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys for the really late update. It should have been updated months ago but my partner has been having a hard time writing the next chapter and I've been trying to help him.

            Everything comes at a price. Every thought, every choice, and every decision leads us towards whatever that price may be. Tora just never thought that her choices would lead her here, tied to a chair with an ear cut off, along with her tail. Being tortured by Loki’s psycho girlfriend but this is getting ahead of the story.

            For you see, this all starts with the moment that Tora sets foot in Asgard, with Thor and Loki by her side. Tora just looks around in awe. Amazed by the colors and beauty surrounding her. “This place is absolutely amazing, Thor,” Tora whispers in awe as she smiles shyly at Thor. Thor smiles, kissing her cheek, replying, “Yes, Dear one. It absolutely is. Come, I would love it if you would meet my closest friends and allies. Along with my father.”

            This question throws her because she’s not use to one, meeting people nor two, being treated with respect. So, all Tora does is shyly smile at him as she nods in agreement. Thor grins wider, taking her by the hand. “There is no need to be so nervous, my Dear,” Thor tells her placing another kiss upon her cheek.

            Tora just smiles, looking down. Thor can tell she’s starting to relax a bit now, tilts her head up to look him in the eyes. Placing a sweet but quick kiss upon her lips. “Mundor, here will lead to the guest chambers where you can freshen up while I take Loki to the prison,” Thor says, kissing her good bye. He leads Loki down a hallway and out of sight, while Tora is being led towards the guest chambers. With one last look, behind her, she follows after.

            Taking in the sights of the marble and architecture, in complete awe. Looking around, she doesn’t notice the guy stopping in front of a door until she runs into him. “I’m sorry about that,” she apologizes before following him into room. “This is where you shall be residing during your stay,” he speaks before leaving. Not giving her so much as the time of day as he does.

            Tora frowns but shakes her head as she looks around. She sees the closet already full of clothes. Deciding to change, she puts on a black outfit, that shows off every curve and muscle. The one thing she ends up hating is that it shows off her boobs. This is how Thor finds her when he returns minutes later, staring at herself in the mirror, frowning as she looks at her boobs.

            “What seems to be wrong, my dearest?” Thor asks from behind her. Tora jumps and spins around, looking at him. “Does this really have to show so much of my boobs?” she frowns. “Well, here, most women do tend to love showing them off. I’m sorry but that is something I cannot change,” He smiles and kisses her, only for her to turn from it. “But that’s not fair,” she pouts. This time Thor does kiss her, shutting her up quickly. She just shakes her head at him.

            “If you will, my tigress. I would love to introduce you to my friends but first my father,” he asks, putting her against him. She merely nods, unable to find her voice at all. He smiles, leading her from the room and down the hall. They come to a huge set of double doors, that he leads her through. Here, she sees Odin sitting on his thorn with his wife, Frigga by his side.

            Thor introduces her the moment they enter the room. Odin looks her over, nodding to Thor before they begin to speak privately. Frigga talks with Tora. By the end of both conversations, Odin and Frigga her very happy and absolutely love Tora. Thor takes her as they make their leave. He then leads her to another room. There she can see two guys and another woman sitting in a circle on what looks to be a couch.

            Thor leads her over as Tora sits very close to him, completely uncomfortable by it all. Thor just smiles and puts his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. Looking at his friends as he does this, he nods and they smile. “So my dearest, that one on the end is Fandral. He is a fair fighter with a sword. The next is Hogun, he’s not one to mess with. Then you have Volstagg, he loves to eat a lot. Then the last but not least, is Lady Sif, whose battle skills are unmatched in the field,” Thor tells her as he introduces them.

            Tora just blushes and introduces herself once Thor finishes. It takes her a little time talking with them before she becomes comfortable around them. They all really love Tora too, once she opens up to them that is. Sif turns to Tora, a smile as she whispers, “You’re good for Thor.” Tora just blushes at this. “Thank you, Lady Sif,” she replies.  Sif smiles at her in return, “You are most welcome, Lady Tora.”

            Sif and Tora start having their own conversation where Sif begins telling Tora all about all the embarrassing things that Thor did when he was a kid. Like how he knocked himself out with a sword when he was first learning how to use one.

            “Then there was this one time that he nearly got me turned into a glass statue because he thought he could handle the natives,” Sif says laughing. Thor just smiles when he looks over, seeing Tora and Sif having a great time together.

            A little later, finds Tora telling everyone about the wonders of a s’more. While she is telling everyone this, Fandral turns to look at Thor. “You have really taken a liking to this maiden,” he laughs. Thor just smiles, looking over at Tora, replying, “Yes, I have. I have found myself simply falling for her more and more each day.”

            Fandral just smiles, patting him on the back. “She has a great influence over you. Though, her hair color is rather odd,” Fandral says. Thor looks back to him, “I like it, though. The black and orange of her hair goes great with her amber eyes.”

            “So, have you taken her to see your father yet?” Fandral asks. “Yes. Father and Mother love her dearly,” Thor states. Fandral replies, “Good to know. I can only image how formal she was with them. Knowing how your parents are.” “She did well for being a maiden of Midgard,” Thor says, looking over at Tora once again. He notices that even though she acts like she is relaxing and having fun, he can still tell that she is still very much guarded. This is how she stays for the rest of the night.

            The next morning, Tora finds a violet silk dress by her bed. She smiles, holding up the dress. As she puts it on, she hears a knock on the door. From where she stands, “Come in.” So, Thor does. “Dear one, I would like it if you came with me to visit Loki,” he asks. Tora looks hesitant but agrees in the end. Thor takes her by the hand, leading her to the dungeon where Loki is being kept.

            Loki smiles upon seeing them, looking them over once they enter. “Well, look at this. My brother has taken a liking for the half demon bitch,” Loki taunts at Thor. Tora glares at Loki, one that could be said to rival her baby brother’s. Loki just smiles, waiting for Thor to open the cell. As Loki hears the lock click, he lets the illusion of him standing across the room vanish and shows that he is actually in front of the door.

            Thor curses but doesn't have enough time to react as Loki shoves the door toward Thor knocking him away. Thor flies through the air and crashes into the wall, the sound drawing attention to the scene as the guards run down the hall towards Loki's cell. Loki turns grabs Tora and pulls her to his chest, whipping out a knife and pressing it to her throat. Tora tenses, hearing Loki whisper in her ear we are going to go have a little fun and vanishes.

            Meanwhile, as all of this is going on in Asgard, back on Earth things are starting to become a little stressful for Lex. As the day of the wedding draws near, Clint and her are busy with the wedding plans. That is until he starts to notice Lex is stressing more and more as each day passes. “Everything will be fine, Love,” Clint whispers in her ear.

            Lex sighs, looking at him. “What makes you so sure? I really don’t want to ask Tasha to help me with the dress. Luci won’t be much help either since he spends all of his time with Steve now. Tora is off world so she’s of no help,” Lex rumbles on as she paces. Clint sighs and gets up, standing in front of her. Placing his arms on her shoulders, “I don’t care who you drag but you need to take one of them with you. You can’t keep doing this all on your own, Love.”

            Lex looks at Clint before sighs. “You really want me to drag one of them along? Are you crazy?” Clint glares at her. “You are not doing this alone. SO yes, you are taking one of them. If I have to ask them both myself, I will,” Clint growls at her. Lex is taken back by this but lets her head fall against Clint’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I will ask one of them to help me with this,” she replies.

           Clint smiles softly, pulling her close to him. Wrapping his arms around him, enjoying the feeling of her there. With how close he came to losing her, this is something he doesn’t plan on taking for granted anymore. “Good. Now, will you please relax a little?” he asks. Lex looks up at him, grinning. “Yeah, I will. Though, I just realized that you have to deal with my brothers and I mean all of them too,” she states.

          Clint shivers, remembering what happened the last time he was around them. Last time, he nearly got shot because she had gotten severally hurt. Clint sighs, looking down. ‘Oh, I’m going to die this time,” he thinks to himself. As we all know, he did just let her get hurt once again. This time landing her in a coma for a week. “Oh, god,” he mumbles.

          Lex grins as she kisses him. “They aren’t going to kill you. As they know Luci would have done so already,” she pauses at the growl she receives from Clint. “Not so cocky now, are you?” she continues. “Nope but I need to get along with them sometime. Might as will be now. Since I am about to marry their baby sister,” he smirks.

          Lex rolls her eyes at him, “It’s more Nyroki and Zeke, you need to worry about. Zeph and Nic like you and since Blake keeps trying to prank you, he likes you too. Nyroki and Zeke are just a little over protective when it comes to me.” “Yea, I noticed but you are their baby sister. I understand where they are coming from,” he replies, running a hand down her arm.

          Lex grins sheepishly, mumbling, “I’m sorry. It happens when you’re the damn youngest. Trust me, it drives me damn crazy. Their protectiveness is a little too much at times.” “Oh, but you love them and you know it,” he states as he smiles. Grinning in response, she looks Clint in the eyes, before replying.

          “Oh, but of course. Though, not as much as you but you knew that already.” She lends forward, kissing him as passionately as she can before they continue on with their banter. For back on Asgard, things are about to get so much worse for Tora.

 


End file.
